Remember
by Shadow Quil
Summary: Ino and Sakura grew up in the regret of ending their childhood friendship over a boy. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto [Poem]


Remember

When we were young,

I cried alone

And ran from bullies

But you found me still.

Do you remember?

You smiled and gently said

That I should be proud of my face?

You told me to come back and I trusted you.

When we were young,

You always hid away

And I tried to find you

So one day I did.

Do you remember?

When I walked over to you

And told you my name?

Your crying stopped and I smiled.

When we were young,

I tried to understand

Why you were so kind

To an outcast like me.

Do you remember?

You told me your name

And you smiled with kind eyes?

I could see you were not lying.

When we were young,

I found you all alone

In the park, on the grass,

Crying.

Do you remember?

When I walked towards you

And smiled as I said my name?

I knew you were special.

When we were young,

We were almost never apart,

I came and you saved me from

A life of broken dreams.

Do you remember?

When you tied that ribbon

In my hair?

I smiled for the first time.

When we were young,

I came to where we met

In the park, on the grass,

And found you waiting for me.

Do you remember?

When I smiled at you

As I tied the bow atop your head?

Our friendship was strong.

When we were young,

You showed me the beauty

Of everything around us

And also in ourselves.

Do you remember?

When you chased away

The cruel bullies?

I admired you so much.

When we were young,

You got bullied a lot

Even when I became

You very first friend.

Do you remember?

When I felt the pain

You felt in your heart?

I so much wanted them to go.

When we were young,

We weren't like this

At all

We were friends to the end.

Do you remember?

When I confessed my love

Towards your own crush?

Our friendship ended that day.

When we were young,

You were always a dreamer

And so full of kindness

And love.

Do you remember?

When you said you love my crush

And I got mad at you?

So much regret when we drifted apart.

When we were teens,

We would tease each other

And call each other names

With rivalry building between us.

Do you remember?

When I sneered and said

You looked like a pig?

You were mad and I cried that night.

When we were teens,

I loved to call you

Hurtful names to your face

But was always sad afterwards.

Do you remember?

How I insulted you that day

By becoming one of your tormentors?

Never had I felt so guilty and sad.

When we were teens,

I tried to fight alone and prove

That I was as strong as everyone else

But mostly like you.

Do you remember?

When I fought in the forest

To protect my team all alone?

I wanted to be just like you.

When we were teen,

I saw you fight against three others

Who were all getting ready

To kill you fast.

Do you remember?

How I watched in pain as you took

Every hit and bleeding wound?

I wanted them to stop, but I froze.

When we were teens,

You saved my life again

By coming to my rescue

In the forest.

Do you remember?

How you jumped out of the bush

With your team ready to fight?

You saved me for the second time.

When we were teens,

You saved me from becoming

Just like the other girls in our class

Who I hated as a child.

Do you remember?

When I jumped up and helped you

While telling you to help your team?

You showed me why ninja fought to begin with.

When we were teens,

We were made to fight

Against each other

To become the best of the best.

Do you remember?

How we charged at each other

But couldn't cause the other pain?

No matter what, we cared.

When we were teens,

We were paired in battle

To win the exams

And become great at last.

Do you remember?

How we fought so weakly in that fight

Just because we feared to hurt the other?

I was so confused.

When we were teens,

I forced you to fight

To the best of your ability

And not hold back.

Do you remember?

How I wanted to prove I was just as good

As you were in battle?

I got my wish and we both failed.

When we were teens,

You yelled and insulted me

Just so I would fight you

Without any regrets.

Do you remember?

How I entered your mind and you

Pushed me out so soon after?

We both lost, but we became closer.

Do you remember?

When we were young?

When we were teens?

When we laughed and fought?

Do you remember?

When your team all left?

When you were alone?

When you became stronger?

Do you remember?

When my team came back?

When I saw you again?

When we smiled at each other?

Do you remember?

When I tied the ribbon in you hair?

When we made a promise?

When that promise remained?

Do you remember?

Do you remember?

The promise…

…we made?

The promise…

…to remember?


End file.
